Dressing room Redo 311
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: This is how the dressing room scene should have gone. Haleb. Chapter two Just posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is how the scene should have gone. **

Hanna had come in to the dressing room to change in to a longer dress that Cece wanted to give to Emily but luckily she had snagged the dress for herself. She looked at herself in the mirror that was in front of her deciding it didn't look so bad. She fixed the top part a few times before a hand closed over her mouth and pulled her backwards in to the dressing room. Just as quick as she was pulled in to the room, she was turned and came face to face with her secret boyfriend. Part of her was mad but another side of her was excited. Caleb put his finger to his lips, and one to hers, letting her know to keep quiet and not let anyone know they were in there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her heart racing with excitement. He had never done anything like this and the fact that he did this to see her, made her fall for him even more.

"I talked to your mom," He stated running his hand through her hair loving how she looked and how close he was to her. He missed having her so close to him and he hated that they were a big secret but he loved any time he could get with her.

"You did? What did you say?" She asked after his small nod to her first question.

"Well I told her that if she handed over those videos, Wilden and his cronies would be watching you change in to a bikini, on a loop. Kinda kicked in her maternal instincts."

"So she's not going to turn them in?" Hanna questioned, hope in her for once that something may go right.

"I don't know" He said with a small shrug of his left shoulder before he continued. "But I also reminded her that one of Rosewoods finest, is about to go on trial for the murder of one of your friends."

"Thank you. Caleb you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did." He paused as he looked to her. "I don't know how much longer I can do this Hanna, I need to touch you." He told her his hands moving down her arms. Hearing him say he needed to touch her sparked something in her. The need for him was growing and it was all she could think about now.

Her hand moved to his jacket and pulled him down to her kissing him. Her body light up and all she wanted to do was have him fuck her against the wall. Her hand slipped from his jacket and moved up to the back of his neck as his hands moved to her cheeks. The kiss deepened and the need for each other was too hard to ignore now. His hands moved off her face and down to her dress pulling it up and tossing it on to the ground before picking her up. Hanna's leg wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to her as caleb pressed himself closer. Hanna pulled back enough to pull his shirt off adding it to the pile.

"I want to go slow and enjoy this but its been too long Caleb. I need you to fuck me. Please." She begged out to him. Caleb set her down and pushed her jeans down before she started working on his, stopping to run her hands over his chest. She loved watching his muscles twitch, loving that she caused that. Caleb took in her now naked body before he pulled her back to him. "You can enjoy my body all you want too later. For now, I want to be in you." He told her. Hanna smirked and gladly let him pull her close again before they started kissing again, this time with more need than before.

Caleb slowly thrusted in to her, Hanna letting a moan out. Her nails dugged in to his back as her head rested back against the wall. She started grinding his hips against his as he started moving his thrusts harder and faster in to her.

"Fuck Hanna, you feel so good." Caleb mumbled out as his thrusts in to her moved faster. Hanna knew they wouldn't last long. Her stomach was tightening and all she could think about was the pleasure that was about to come. Her breathing started to match his in a quick fast pace and his thrusts were slowly driving her crazy. His thrusts started moving faster and his lips moved down to her nipples slowly kissing around them before sucking them in to his mouth.

"Ca—Caleb." She mumbled out her hand in his hair holding him to her. She started meeting his thrusts listening to the moan that left his lips. "I can't…I can't hold on." She moaned out his thrusts moving harder. "Cum for me Hanna." He mumbled against her lips before he kissed her. Hanna moaned out his name as her orgasm hit her harder than ever. Caleb followed soon after and they kissed and rode out their orgasms together. Once their breathing was finally normal he set her on her feet and they redressed. Hanna rested against the wall as they kissed again. The door open and Cece walked in causing the two to pull apart.

"Hanna how's it look?" She asked through the door. Hanna looked to Caleb who mouthed hot before answering. "Hot." She said trying to hold her laughter in.

"I brought some shoes for you." She held them over and Caleb took them before moving back to Hanna. They waited until the door was closed before he kissed her again. "Come over tonight? Mom has a date and I need more time with you." Hanna told him smiling looking up to him. He nodded kissing her softly before pulling back, if he didn't leave now, they would be going in to round 2 soon. "Ill be there. Just text me when she leaves. And you can explain the cut on your thigh then too." He told her kissing her again before he snuck out. Hanna watched him leave before she fixed herself and put the shoes on following him out only heading back to the front room. All she could think about was the night she had with him. And how she was going to tell him about the cut on her thigh. A smile crossed her face as she watched his car leave, Spencer looking to her raising an eyebrow before turning to finish setting up.

**I know that was kind of awkward but they were just cute and that scene should have been longer. I hope you still enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

After helping Cece and running her best friend off, all Hanna wanted to do was go home and have Caleb come over. She knew he would make the night better but now, she had to tell him about the cut. She was so lost in the moment she hadn't thought about it. But she knew she couldn't keep secrets from him. That's what made her loose him the last time. She wouldn't let him go again. Telling Spencer goodbye, she headed home wanting to just forget some parts of the night.

After talking to her mom, and glad to see that she wasn't going to turn the tape in thanks to it being destroyed, she said goodbye to her mom and headed up to her room changing in to a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Moms gone, come over now Xx" Hanna closed her eyes and relaxed seeing the scene from earlier playing in her head. The way his kisses lit her body on fire, the way he made her feel like nothing else mattered, the way they loved each other. It all drove her insane and she just wanted him to be there already.

Caleb arrived a while later as Hanna was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. She heard the door and turned her full attention to him smiling as he walked towards her to kiss her.

"Its it weird to say I missed you?" She asked him holding him closer to her. He kissed her again wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nope. I missed you too." He told her, making the blonde super happy. She led him in to the living room and both feel back on to the couch relaxing in each other's arms.

"Emily and I found some clues on Maya having been at Noel Khans cabin so we went up there. A locked us in and we didn't know what to do, we were freaking out. I grabbed a knife hoping it would break the window but all it did was hurt me in the end." She said looking up to him. "So I went to Wren and he stitched it up." She finished before letting out the breath she had been holding.

"This is the same Wren who you kissed?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. She looked at him shocked before he looked to her. "I ran in to Emily and Paige as I was leaving. Emily, who looked pissed, wanted to make it known that you kissed him." He explained to her. She was hurt Emily would tell him but scared he would leave. "It's ok Hans. I don't like that you kissed him, but we weren't together then. He should that now, kissing you is off limits. You are mine again." He told her as he kissed her softly. Hanna kissed him back relaxing again before she spoke.

"I never really wanted to kiss him. It was just a moment of excitement that I got carried away in. It meant nothing to me and he means nothing to me. I only want your lips and yours only. I promise." She told him. She watched his smile grow before hers grew too. "I know babe. Im glad you are mine and so are your lips." He told her kissing her again. Hanna turned in his lip and pulled him into closer to her as she deepened the kiss. Caleb's arms wrapped around her before one hand moved up to the back of her head. Hanna loved the way he made her feel. He made her feel loved and wanted and she knew that it was all true. Her hands moved down his chest and under his shirt as his lips moved down her neck. Hanna started moving her hips against him, loving the moan that she was rewarded with.

"On the couch Hanna?" The voice from the hall said causing the two to jump apart before Hanna started laughing. Her mom stood there, arms crossed over her chest but a smile on her face.

"I'm not allowed to have boys in my room." Hanna replied sitting back down on the couch taking calebs hands in hers. Caleb watched them wondering if he should be embarrassed or impressed that they were laughing it off.

"Well I should say no boys here when im gone. But it's Caleb and its nice to see his face around again. Im going to bed. No sex." Her mom said with a laugh before she headed up to her room turning to watch her daughter kiss the boy again, happy to see Hanna smiling again. Caleb kissed Hanna back pulling her close to him.

"Your mom isn't mad?" He asked her a little confused. Hanna shook her head and turned back in to his arms again kissing his neck. "She is just happy to see me smiling again. And I think she loves having you around since you are Mr. fix it." She teased him before kissing him again. "So Since, sex is out, should We watch a movie and eat something fat?" He asked her smirking. Hanna rolled her eyes and stood up. "Pick the movie, I'll go make the fat popcorn." She told him kissing her again before he headed to the shelf picking out a movie. Hanna smiled as she relaxed for a few moments against the counter. Caleb was amazing. He didn't get mad about the Wren thing. To her that meant a lot. She grabbed the popcorn and made it before walking out to him and sitting down on the couch beside him. They started watching the movie together, Hanna looking to him smiling every so often. Life was perfect, even if it was just for a moment.


End file.
